1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is to a three-dimensional monitor and tactile scanner for transmitting, storing, and displaying three dimensional models.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As computers play an increasingly important role in our lives, unlimited numbers of two dimensional displays are presented to us in many diverse forms such as computer monitors, television screens, calculators, and digital watch faces. As computers continue to be integrated into the entertainment industry, many of these displays are built to provide a three dimensional effect by overlapping displays of blue, green and red slightly offset from each other to give a feeling of xe2x80x9cdepthxe2x80x9d to the display. Some devices such as the xe2x80x9cThree-D glassesxe2x80x9d have been used to project a sense of depth to the screen in a similar manner.
However, there are no commercially viable true three-dimensional displays that can display both the image and contour of an object in real time. The present invention provides a method and apparatus for displaying a three dimensional object, as well as providing a three dimensional display that can be used as a tactile scanner to scan a three dimensional object for display by the same or a remotely connected display. In this way a sense of touch can be transmitted thousands of miles in real time as well as providing interactive modeling over the internet or other networks. Additionally, images stored or created in a computer can come to life in a repeatable and changeable three dimensional presentation.
Attempts have been made in the past to create a three dimensional xe2x80x9cpicturexe2x80x9d by depositing material in successive layers to duplicate the original object, or one created entirely in a computer model. Numerous innovations for three dimensional devices have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted. The following is a summary of those prior art patents most relevant to the invention at hand, as well a description outlining the differences between the present invention and the prior art.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,329xe2x80x94xe2x80x9cApparatus And Method For Creating Three Dimensional Objectsxe2x80x9d, by Cramp
Described in the patent to Cramp is an apparatus incorporating a movable dispensing head provided with a supply of material which solidifies at a predetermined temperature, and a base member, which are moved relative to each other along xe2x80x9cX,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cY,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cZ,xe2x80x9d axes in a predetermined pattern to create three-dimensional objects by building up material discharged from the dispensing head onto the base member at a controlled rate. The apparatus is preferably computer driven in a process utilizing computer aided design (CAD) and computer-aided (CAM) software to generate drive signals for controlled movement of the dispensing head and base member as material is being dispensed. Three-dimensional objects may be produced by depositing repeated layers of solidifying material until the shape is formed. Any material, such as self-hardening waxes, thermoplastic resins, molten metals, two-part epoxies, foaming plastics, and glass, which adheres to the previous layer with an adequate bond upon solidification, may be utilized. Each layer base is defined by the previous layer, and each layer thickness is defined and closely controlled by the height at which the tip of the dispensing head is positioned above the preceding layer.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,266xe2x80x94xe2x80x9cApparatus And Method For Forming Three Dimensional Articlexe2x80x9d, by Yamane
In the patent to Yamane, described is an apparatus and a method for forming a three-dimensional article with photosetting or thermosetting material on the basis of a three-dimensional information on the article by means of an ink jet method. The material is jetted from at least one ink jet head to a stage and laminated thereon. The laminated material is exposed to light by a light source to be cured. In this process, a jetting direction of the material from the ink jet head to the stage and/or a jetting amount of the material jetted from the ink jet head is changed in accordance with the information by a control unit, thereby forming a solid article having a desired three-dimensional shape.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,437xe2x80x94xe2x80x9cThree Dimensional Printing Systemxe2x80x9d, by Sachs
Described in the patent to Sachs is a system for producing three dimensional components by bonding together successive layers of a porous material with droplets of a binder material. A binder printhead has an array of nozzles which controllably supply jets of binder material droplets to the layers of porous material. The printhead is scanned in a raster scan fashion over each layer of porous material along a first scan axis in one direction to provide first fast scanning paths of droplets. The printhead is then moved laterally of such one direction and is then moved along the fast-scan axis in the opposite direction to provide second fast scanning paths of droplets which are interlaced with the first scanning paths. The supply of the droplets to the porous material can be controlled so as to control the overlapping thereof to produce various desired surface and interior characteristics of the components.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,826xe2x80x94xe2x80x9cPrinter For Three Dimensional Lenticular Print Materialxe2x80x9d, by Fritsch
In the patent to Fritsch, a method of effecting a three-dimensional print by a non-scanned exposure of three-dimensional lenticular print material is provided wherein a lenticular print material and a film having a plurality of exposed frames thereon are placed in opposing imaging planes and a lens and a periscope are positioned between the film and the print material; the periscope including first and second parallel mirrors positioned so as to reflect light along an optical path from the film through the lens to the print material, each of the parallel mirrors rotatable about a first axis normal to the lens optical axis and a second axis intersecting the first axis. Each of the frames is placed a predetermined linear distance from an optical axis of the lens to create a plurality of angular exposure zones corresponding respectively to the plurality of the frames and, for each of the plurality of angular exposure zones; the lens is placed in the center of the angular exposure zone; and the frame corresponding to the angular exposure zone is illuminated for delivering an image exposure of the frame to the periscope along the center of the angular exposure zone; thereby removing the translation (offset of) the image exposure delivered to the periscope from the lens along the center of the angular exposure zone from the periscope to the print material by rotating the periscope about the first axis and rotating the periscope about the second axis to restore the optical axis path to its original length.
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,344xe2x80x94xe2x80x9cIn-Line Printing Production of Three Dimensional Image Products Incorporating Lenticular Transparent Materialxe2x80x9d, by Jacobsen
The patent to Jacobsen provides a method of producing in a single in-line process a printed image suitable for creating an illusion of depth in the perception of a viewer of the image, comprising the steps of: (1) providing an opaque web to an in-line printing process, (2) providing a transparent web to the in-line printing process, the transparent web having a lenticular surface on one side and a flat surface on an opposing side, (3) transporting either the opaque web or the transparent web to a first printer unit of the in-line printing process at a pre-selected speed and printing a lineformed image on the opaque web or the flat surface of the transparent web, the lineformed image being compatible for viewing when viewed through the lenticular surface of the transparent web, and (4) setting the image on either the opaque web or flat surface of the transparent web in a heat setting unit of the in-line printing process.
6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,402xe2x80x94xe2x80x9cMethod For Production of Three Dimensional Objects by Sterolithographyxe2x80x9d, by 1-Iull
In the patent to Hull, described is a system for generating three-dimensional objects by creating a cross-sectional pattern of the object to be formed at a selected surface of a fluid medium capable of altering its physical state in response to appropriate synergistic stimulation by impinging radiation, particle bombardment or chemical reaction, successive adjacent laminae, representing corresponding successive adjacent cross-sections of the object, being automatically formed and integrated together to provide a step-wise laminar buildup of the desired object, whereby a three-dimensional object is formed and drawn from a substantially planar surface of the fluid medium during the forming process.
Unlike in the patents referenced above, the present invention includes the usage of a three dimensional printing device that is suitable for telemanufacturing purposes, wherein digital files containing xe2x80x9cxxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9czxe2x80x9d coordinate information may be sent to the printing device remotely.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The current invention discloses a method and apparatus for displaying a three dimensional image and for using the same display as an input scanner device for scanning an object to be displayed later or at a remote device. The display presents both a three dimensional image by providing color elements along a three dimensional grid, but also a three dimensional display that can present a touchable, concrete image three dimensional image that can be changed in real time.
In a first embodiment, a rectangular grid of pins is connected to a control circuit to move the pins independently of each other to form a predetermined contour based on an input signal. The pins can move in at least one direction to approximate the shape of an three dimensional object described in a digital file (xe2x80x9cdigital imagexe2x80x9d). The pins also contain an array of lighting elements such as LEDs or fiber optic lights to present an accurate color image of the object being displayed. The combination of the three dimensional contour and color display in the three dimensional grid for a three dimensional replication of the original object in real time. The display can be viewed to appreciate the three dimensional character of the display, and can be touched and felt to provide tactile feedback to the viewer.
By including appropriate sensors in the pins at the ends or along the bodies, the three dimensional display can also act as a tactile scanner. The pins may include force sensors, brightness or color sensors, general light sensors, and position indicators to scan the properties of an object in contact with or near the scanner. The information sensed by the scanner can be written to a digital file or transferred by analog or digital means to a storage location or to a remote three dimensional display for presentation to another viewer to provide three dimensional communication.
The display can be covered in a latex or similar material to enhance the sense of feel to the display. The cover material also provides a moisture and dust barrier to the device and can be used in conjunction with the light sources to enhance the display. In a preferred embodiment, the sense of feel is further enhanced by providing the pins with an adjustable hardness that can be controlled by the signal to further enhance the tactile response by the viewer. The temperature of the individual rods can also be controlled in response to a control signal by electrical heating or cooling of the elements to further enhance the tactile response.
In a second embodiment, a three dimensional display is formed as a stationary display capable of providing a three dimensional display. A cube, sphere or other regular or irregular geometric shape is provide with a grip of fiber optic cables grouped together in parallel to fill the entire space of the display. The cables are transparent and have along their lengths display points to create a three dimensional grid of xe2x80x9cpixelsxe2x80x9d which are capable of presenting a particular color and brightness at each pixel. The geometric display can thus present a three dimensional object by coloring each pixel within the three dimensional grid to show both the contour and color image of the object to be displayed without any moving parts.
In a third embodiment, the fiber optic cable pixels are replaced by a three dimensional grid of LCD or other light emitting devices fixed in a glass or other transparent medium. By applying an electric signal to the xe2x80x9cpixelsxe2x80x9d formed by each LCD, the display forms a three-dimensional monitor capable of showing both the contour and color properties of the object.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a three dimensional display that can simulate the contour and texture of a image from a digital representation of that object.
It is another object of the invention to provide a three dimensional display that had a number of moveable display elements that can be arranged to present a contour, shape, and image of an object in three dimensions.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method of displaying a three dimensional object defined by a computer readable signal in three dimensions to display not only a visual image in a three dimensional grid, but to also selectively imbue the display with the properties of hardness, temperature, and feel of the object.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a three dimensional scanner for determining the size, shape, feel, temperature, color, brightness, and hardness of an object and storing the characteristics in machine readable form for later recall or transmission to a remote user.
It is an object of the invention to provide a stationary three dimensional display having a fixed grid of pixels in three dimensions for displaying an image.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method of scanning an object at a remote location to determine not only the image of the object, but also the hardness, temperature, contour, shape and size of the object for broadcast to a remote three dimensional display over a network.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.